The present disclosure relates generally to electrical ballasts. In particular, quick-mount ballasts are described.
Known electrical ballasts are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, replacing existing electrical ballasts is labor intensive; cutting and splicing wires demands knowledge of electrical circuits, time, and labor.
Electrical ballasts are designed to limit the flow of electrical current in a fluorescent light fixture. Replacing existing electrical ballasts generally requires cutting existing wires that connect the defective ballast to the light fixture and splicing the fixture wires to a replacement ballast. Replacing electrical ballasts in fluorescent light fixtures can be a time-consuming and confusing task for those not versed in replacing electrical components. In fact, removing and replacing existing ballasts generally requires the skill and knowledge of a professional electrician.
In addition, conventional electrical ballasts are not modularly configured. Replacing a defective conventional electrical ballast requires replacing the entire electrical ballast when the ballast assembly ceases to function properly.
Conventional ballasts must be completely removed as an entire unit each time the conventional ballast ceases to function properly. Indeed, there is no simple method of quickly removing the defective ballast and replacing the defective ballast with a properly functioning plug-and-play or modular-type ballast.
Thus, there exists a need for quick-mount ballasts that improve upon and advance the design of known ballasts. Examples of new and useful quick-mount ballasts relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.